The Deepest Sea
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: [JackxYuffie:Sparrie]Yuffie finally returns to home only to have a next mission: find the rare silver materia. When she hikes a ride with the infamous Jack Sparrow, she too becomes a pirate. As the two grow closer, she has to make a decision: Stay or Go?
1. Prologue: The Deepest Sea

**There** he was. Right in front of me. And how my plans were working out _so_ well.

Here I was sitting in the infamous Pearl- the smelliest ship I had ever been on. I hid in the storage room in the far back behind large boxes. My bag of weapons and needed things was right next to me and I waited impatiently for us to set sail.

I squealed at the thought of being on a pirate ship. Of which I remembered vaguely my father telling me old tales of famous pirates, their cruelty, their love…

I sound like Aerith, don't I?

And now I finally left those seven behind me and left to Wutia. It was a quiet goodbye with a promise of never seeing each other again. I left for my real hometown along with Cloud. When we landed, he left to Midgar. Leaving me to travel behind. When I reached their, nothing had really changed. I missed home even though I could barely remember it.

Godo- my father- had changed too. He was much more tougher and strong mentally I could tell. He refused to believe that it was me- his one and only daughter standing in front of him. He would only believe it was me if I left and returned to home with the legendary silver materia that was so wanted. It was rumored to have powers that could grant you whatever you want with no cost.

So I went around the place with Sora and his friends asking people around if they knew where it was located. Many stories were told as you can imagine and I met _lots_ of scary people. In the end I calculated the location of World **_Port Royal_** on a small island that protected by a thick forest and nothing more was known about it.

So as I looked for a ship to take and go there, I happened to come around and eavesdrop on a conversation between Elizabeth Swan, Will Turner, and the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

"_I'm goin' on Tresade Trail_," Jack told them. The Tresade Trail went past a number of islands- last hitting the island that was my destination.

And with that I decided to sneak myself in a box.

Now I'm here.

**---**

**A **week passed by and we hadn't stopped yet. The sea sickness finally passed over and I got used to the nightly storms.

Tonight was a quiet night. No pirates were moving about above me and I heard you yelling. The wind was silent and the sea was peaceful.

But by now we should have stopped as Jack Sparrow had said and we hadn't. Did he lie? All pirates lied in the folktales. It was all about the treasure, and if you had to fool a pirate to get to the treasure so be it. That's what a pirate was- one who was greedy and proud.

My stomach growled again and I closed my eyes. Hunger.

I stood on my feet slowly, looking out for a random pirate. When the area was clear of everyone I stepped out. And onto the deck.

The fresh air was cold, yet salty. The stars were bright and reflected the water.

But there was no time to sit and gaze it the beauty.

Walking slowly to the only cabin with a light on, I slowly peeked through the window to find nobody there. I opened the door and looked around for a minute.

There was a desk at the side with several compasses, maps, and other paperwork. The side edge there was a box full of good that must have been worth millions of Munny.

Ah, the temptation…

I blinked. A swallowed. Then I turned my attention to the map that sat on all the papers. A red line followed through the graph to a big chunk of white land of which this wasn't the Tresade Trail.

**_Click_**.

**A/N: **_Ah, yes, as you can imagine I just recently watched the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie- and it was wonderful in my opinion. This fic is dedicated to Mika for supporting me on writing this, RayZor for returning, and Fel for her birthday. This will get better, I promise! Anyways, I need help on these:  
_**-Pirate Names **(Like the ones that accompany Jack)  
**-If the Pearl is called "The Black Pearl" or just "the Pearl."  
**_Review!_  
**--Gemini.Ninja._Spades_.**


	2. Same Situation, Different Circumstances

I turned around to face the man that had a gun pointed to my forehead. I laughed nervously and smiled. "Let me explain!"

"What is there to explain, Luv?" he said with a thick accent. His voice was stable - no slurring which meant that he hadn't started to drink yet.

"Why I'm here and I wanna make a deal," I said seriously. Gotta negotiate with a pirate! His eyebrow raised. "I…I-I… IjustneedaridetothisislandtogethtisthingtogobackhomeI'lldoanything!"

The man - Captain Jack Sparrow to be exact - lowered his gun and leaned upon the wooden wall. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Under what circumstances can a little girl like you do, Luv?"

"Well, I can work for you on this ship as a regular pirate - and you will receive twenty-five percent of my country's gold in exchange for food, water, my life, a ride through the Tresade Trail and back to Port Royal," I replied like Leon or Aerith would do if she were here.

He cocked his head to the side. "What's so… important to get through the Tresade Trail?"

Then I explained everything to him; about the Silver Materia, about Godo, about Hollow Bastion, about my homeland. Everything.

He paused before smirking. "A little _princess_ like you could work on a _pirate ship_ like this? You might get dirt under your nails, Luv."

I fumed and narrowed my eyes, then spoke through my teeth, "That's _not_ true! I'm not worried about that kind of stuff. I grew up fighting fucking Heartless my whole fucking life. I can prove to you that I'm not like the other girls! Just give me a week - I can prove myself to be like any other male pirate aboard this ship. I promise you that, Captain Jack Sparrow."

**---  
-(Part II)-  
---**

I was never fascinated by scenery around me when I lived in Traverse Town, Wutia, or even Hollow Bastion. Often I watched the sun set at Hollow Bastion, and the city looked morbid. At Traverse Town, the city was always night time, and I can't really even remember Wutia.

But even as I sat on the statue at the end of the Black Pearl and stared into the dark, never-ending sea it seemed to entrance me. It scared me like it would to anyone. The watcher was pitch black and I could imagine myself falling into it, not being able to move, not being able to breathe or see. Only feeling the darkness.

And much as I hated to admit it, the darkness was beautiful. If you turned your head to face where there was an imaginary line between the sea and the night sky, you could see the stars - or other worlds - reflecting off of it.

Because darkness is powerful. Yes, and there was darkness in every heart. There was a dark side in every heart.

What if you didn't have a heart? Then you are nor darkness nor light. You are nothing?

The sunrise finally came from under the water and the water was a baby blue once again. I moved away from the two statues to the other side of the ship to face the sunset face to face, and found myself entranced and thinking again. If there really were two beings of the same, which were we on? The sun represented the light side - giving, bright, and mysterious. The sea represented the dark side - mysterious, sinister, yet beautiful. Why was the dark side so much more beautiful then the other? Why was a broken Japanese doll better then its original form?

_Why did I want to go back to Wutia? _

I shook my head like a shaggy dog shaking to get the water away from its fur. Wutia was my hometown - there were other people like me, I had responsibilities there, and that was where I was supposed to be.

But my own father - he thought I was dead - gone for good. So did I really bare the responsibilities on my shoulders like I once did?

I swung my legs over the side of the Black Pearl.

…_and if I just happened to fall into the darkness, what would become of me then?  
**Do I really have a place in a heart?**_

"Don't tell me you're off to this boat already, princess." I deep voice said behind me. I jumped and screamed, knocking my balance off the boat. My form lost all gravitation for a split second before my feet caught the wooden ring around the boat. My hands hugged the ship and I leaned against it. No, I would not go down. Not now. I'm Yuffie.

"Ahhh…"

"Give me your hand, Luv!"

"No," I said shortly. I clenched my eyes shut and held onto the ship.

"Do it NOW!"

"I… I can't… see…" I mumbled to myself. Why did nothing make sense anymore? Why was it so hard to breathe now? I knew I couldn't hold onto the ship forever like this, but I could never make it on top of the ship again.

"Open your eyes," Jack said dully.

_It's really not that simple. Maybe I don't want to._

I opened by eyes and faced the dull black wood. Then I looked up and saw Jack and several other crew members - at least twelve men and two women - around him.

"My hand - reach for it."

_So it was that simple._

My hand trembled off the wood and reached as high as it could, trying to touch Jack's. But there was just a little room no matter how far down he reached with his dirt covered hands. I stared into his eyes, and my face focused. The tips of my toes raised me higher- just enough to briefly contact my hands with his.

But in slow motion, my feet straightened and I slipped. My fingers trailed until they caught once again at where my fingers were.

The crew was shouting things to me, but nothing seemed to make sense. Tears threatened to fall as I muttered one last word.

"_I don't think I can."_

People say darkness is cold, cruel thing. Then why did it just let everything pass as I came to it?

_Because you have to let yourself fall a little to rise a little higher._

**-(Chapter Two: Bonus/Jack's Point of View)-**

When she slipped away from the board, she murmured something under her breath. She stared at me as her body hit the sea and take her in, and even then she didn't stop until her eyes closed. I threw off my coat and vest, then slipped off my boots as fast I could manage. Then, turning to the twenty-four year old to the right of me I yelled, "Meet me on the other side!"

Then I dove clear off my own ship for this _princess_.

The was nothing different and didn't take me long to spot the floating girl. Her hair moved gracefully around her face, her arms pointing to the surface. I grabbed her from under her floating arms and kicked my legs back to the surface.

She was much lighter then Elizabeth in the water- maybe because Elizabeth had so many skirts on. It was simple to stay above the surface.

I dropped the girl back into the water for a split second before grabbing her arms - shifting her on safely on my back. I paddled back to the other side of the Black Pearl where the twenty-four year old was waiting for us along with one of my two females, Maya.

"Hand her to me!" Maya said immediately and reached down to retrieve the princess. I rolled my eyes, and then shifted the girl against in front of me. I held onto the latter with one hand, then brought the girl as high as I could manage to bring her to Maya.

"Thanks, jackass." Maya commented as she took hold of the porcelain doll. The twenty-four year old, Thoas, reached out his hand to me to help bring me back aboard the Black Pearl yet again.

The princess reflects a white, collectable doll I thought when I took a look at her. Maya put her head on her own lap and brushed away her hair in a motherly way.

"She breathing?" I asked.

"Fortunately," Maya replied.

"Then everyone get back to work!" I pointed to the youngest crew member. "You… Pearlie… fetch me two bottles of rum."

"Aye, sir!"

"And, Captain," Maya teased me. "What do we do with her. Captain's orders."

"And I order you to doing something with her."

"Damn you to hell," Maya muttered under her breath. "Thoas, can you help me carry her? Thanks. I'll fetch her some of _your_ clothes Jack to warm her up. She'll most likely be vomiting when she comes back to life."

**---  
-(End)-  
---**

**A/N: **_Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed, added this to your favorites and alert. I've been working very hard and freaking about it a lot over the past couple of days. I had to wait to watch Jack Sparrow again, but by then I was freaking and trying to get his personality right. I still don't think I have it right, but I would love it if people maybe gave me some suggestions, ideas, and even OC's as pirates._

_Thank you especially to RayZor who is my new beta reader and gave me an actual plot and encouraged me. Pearlie for giving me her OC and supporting me and giving me ideas, and Mika for inspiring me and giving me lots of ideas as well. _

_Maya belongs to _NinjaxMateria_(Mika), Pearlie belongs to _Seras015_(Pearlie), and Thoas belongs to Me._

_As you can tell, I changed my pen name once again. It is now my first and original one that I had when I first joined _

_For the plot, it hasn't exactly been explained very well, so I'll summarize it. In the beginning and end of this chapter, Jack makes remarks about how Yuffie's just a small little princess, a woman, an **Elizabeth**. Which leads to her fuming. Jack, as I said before, is still getting over Elizabeth and Yuffie reminds him of her. So it's a bit of a triangle there. Plus there is going to be some… memories at the place of where the Silver Materia is located. Can anyone take a guess?_

_I promise next chapter there will prolly be more characters. Eventually Elizabeth and Will shall come into the story. _

_When will be the next update? Eventually. School starts next Monday, so I'll try to update whenever I can._

**REVIEW.**

**--Dark**_Spades_.


End file.
